


Verismo

by Xesphanite



Category: Odin Sphere, Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xesphanite/pseuds/Xesphanite
Summary: Maria is a formidable Valkyrie princess that had lost everything for doing the right thing. Tsubasa is a feared knight who knows no other life other than being a tool. As their fates intertwine in the battlefield, would they be able to find in each other the love that they seek?A reimagining of Odin Sphere with Symphogear characters.
Relationships: Akatsuki Kirika/Tsukuyomi Shirabe, Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki, Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Kazanari Tsubasa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. The Black Valkyrie I

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am posting another story. Though most of the lore, the setting and events are from Odin Sphere, prior knowledge of it won't be needed as I'll do my best to explain it all as the story goes on. Hope that people would at least find it interesting.

It was already nearing dusk, yet the battle still raged all around Princess Maria of Ragnanival. The battlefield, the once-thriving metropolis of the country Valentine, was in ruins. The air was dusty as sand was kicked around by the many soldiers in combat. Many of the dead littered around the battlefield were of her people, the Aesir.

They faced overwhelming loss. The enemy country of Ringford, the Vanir, had taken them completely by surprise. Their leader, Fairy Queen Sonnet, had control over the area in Valentine that housed the legendary Crystallization Cauldron, said to produce infinite power. However, it was also the cause of the overnight destruction of the country around her.

Maria’s father, King Enki, had long wanted the Cauldron and had prepared a careful siege. He had been confident that there would only be a small resistance guarding the Cauldron. They did not expect the full might of the Vanir army, with a seemingly endless amount of enemy reinforcements. 

Maria hurried through the battlefield, Many of her comrades were struggling, and she cut down whatever foe she could to clear a path. She breathed shallowly so that she would not focus on the stench of death around her.

“Serena…” The name of her little sister escaped her lips, worry gnawing through her. Serena had been the one to lead today’s charge, her first major battle. She had insisted, and their father had agreed. It had been time for the younger Valkyrie Princess to show what she was made of.

“It's our duty to protect our country and serve our father, but it’s also my duty to support you.” Serena had insisted, her countenance as serene as her namesake yet her teal eyes were alive with determination. “You can count on me too, Maria-neesan.”

Maria had been reluctant but King Enki had approved, leaving her with no choice but to allow it. She felt uneasy even as she was assured that General Adam would be bringing reinforcements.

With Serena leading the attack, Maria and her unit stayed at the rear, clearing the path for the reinforcements and strengthening their defenses. The battle had raged on and the Vanir caught them by surprise with the sheer amount of forces they had.

When she heard the news that their frontline had all but crumbled and the expected reinforcements had still not yet arrived, Maria sprang into action without hesitation, hurrying to where Serena was last reported to be in. Maria tensed as war cries rang out. Opposing enemy soldiers of flying fairy archers and elf knights came to attack her. 

“It’s the Black Valkyrie!” She heard one shout in alarm and dread. 

“Enki’s Witch! She’ll kill us if we don’t kill her first!” Another warned. Maria looked upon them coldly, steeling herself not to react to the usage of her disliked monikers on the battlefield. 

Maria quickly readied Gungnir, her trusty spear. The deadly sharp black crystal that served as Gungnir's tip and blade whizzed through the air as Maria broke through the enemy ranks. It was a fluid and deadly dance as her spear moved with inhuman speed, stabbing and whirling gracefully with Maria's experienced hand. She was not the First Princess of Ragnanival and the leader of its formidable all-women army of Valkyries for nothing.

Little twinkling purple lights floated from the defeated enemies. As Maria passed by, the lights were absorbed into the crystal of Gungnir. They were known as phozons, the very energy of life present in all living things. Gungnir was a special weapon that absorbed phozons from defeated enemies or the environment, the energy making it sharper and stronger. 

Maria’s quick stride was barely broken as the enemies fell before her. There was a hill up ahead and she climbed up the incline. As soon as she reached the top, she jumped into the air and the mechanical wings folded underneath her skirt spread open to allow her to glide in the air. Black, white and teal feathers the same color as her eyes fluttered in the breeze as she zipped through the air. She remained on high alert, scanning the battlefield from above. She spotted fairy archers aiming at her and she was quick to react and showing great agility. Her wings folded and she flipped back in midair to avoid the arrows.

Maria landed on the ground in a crouch, Gungnir's black crystal gathering energy. She then sprung forward, moving so fast that there were after images of herself as she moved. She twirled both her spear and her body as she cut through three archers, ending with a stab straight through the third one. 

There was one archer left, however, and an arrow was fired upon her. She reacted quickly, taking hold of the black cape fluttering behind her and using it to cover her face just in time. The arrow harmlessly bounced back to the astonishment of the fairy archer and Maria used that moment to rush forward. With a single overhead swing, the archer fell to the ground and she continued onward with nary a glance.

The fighting continued to become more intense as Maria caught up with Serena’s regiment. With a quick survey, Maria grimly realized that half of their forces had already been wiped out. She pressed on, a singular goal in mind. It didn't take long for her to find a unit of valkyries, dwarves, and berserkers. They seemed exhausted yet valiantly fighting against a much larger unit of fairies and dwarves aligned with the enemy. 

Maria recognized them as soldiers serving directly under Serena for this battle. She felt her stomach drop when she realized that Serena was nowhere to be found. With a battle cry, she jumped into the air, snapping her wings open to glide right above the fray. Maria dropped from the air sharply, resulting in a powerful energy shockwave as she stabbed Gungnir into the ground. It scattered the surrounding enemies, many of whom were knocked right off their feet or blown away. She was quick to pull Gungnir back, raising it up as the crystal tip let out a blinding flash of light. Anyone else who had not been downed by the initial attack now yelled out in pain, their eyes blinded temporarily and they were rendered dizzy for a few seconds.

That was enough for Maria's exhausted allies to rally and turn the tables, pouncing mercilessly on their enemies. A berserker bellowed and swung his huge ax, batting away the winged fairies like they were bugs from the air. A dwarf threw potent explosives which blew up a second later, sending sand and debris in all directions. A Valkyrie followed Maria, guarding her back as she swept through the remaining enemies. Cries of their enemies gradually ceased as each one was defeated. More motes of light hovered in the area, with Maria raising her spear to gather them.

Maria hardly let the battle-weary unit behind her recover before she spun to them, looking directly at her fellow Valkyrie and friend.

"Alisa, where's Serena?" Maria asked urgently. Alisa, with her flaxen hair and blue eyes, looked alarmed for a moment before a look of fear crossed her features.

"Forgive me, Princess." Alisa bowed her head. "We were separated from Princess Serena with the sudden onslaught of enemies. The last I saw of her, she had disappeared to the east."

Maria quickly glanced in that direction. There were ruins of a large building, a temple perhaps, in the distance. With a new lead, Maria gave them her thanks and quickly left, ignoring them when they called out to her. Quickly taking flight, she glided towards her destination at top speed. A familiar glint of white and silver caught her eye as she landed near the ruined temple.

Feeling a lump in her throat, Maria ran as fast as she could inside, briefly going through a dilapidated corridor to an open area. There was no longer a roof in the room that looked like it was once a place of worship. The remains of the roof littered the whole area, along with the corpses of countless Ringford soldiers. It was eerily quiet, the din of the still-raging battle completely stifled in this place.

She was about to hurry onward when she caught sight of that glint of silver again. She turned her head towards that direction, seeing a pile of rubble. Barely visible on top of the pile was the bottom tip of a hilt made out of silver. Maria gasped, instantly recognizing it and practically stumbling towards the pile. She pulled the hilt out of the debris, revealing a short sword, its blade made out of the same crystal as Maria's Gungnir, only it was a pure white. The purity of the crystal was marred however by blood. Maria immediately felt the blood drain from her face.

"Serena?! Serena, are you here?" Maria called out loudly.

"M-Maria…" She then heard someone weakly call out to her. Realizing that the sound came from behind the debris pile, she rushed to jump to the other side. Immediately, she was horrified at what she found.

“Serena!” Maria yelled in shock. Serena was lying against some ruined rocks, her white and yellow armor stained with blood and battered at places. Her beautiful iridescent wings lay broken and encrusted with more blood. There was a dark patch of blood on her stomach, her hand weakly pressed against a bleeding wound. She could only open one of her eyes, the other swollen shut. Blood trickled from another wound on her head, marring her cheek. She was breathing shallowly, no doubt in a lot of pain. However, the look in her eyes was that of warm joy, as she gazed at Maria.

“Neesan…” Serena spoke in an alarmingly weak voice. Maria let out an anguished sob, taking Serena’s body into her arms and easing her head on her lap. She was no stranger to injuries and to the dying, but now, gazing upon her little sister’s injured body, Maria wanted to retch.

“I’m so happy I was able to see you… Before I…” Serena began but didn’t finish her sentence as she began to cough, more blood dripping down the corner of her mouth.

“Serena, don’t talk. You’ll be alright.” Maria soothed yet she bit her lip so hard it bled. Her eyes burned and she had never felt so helpless in her entire life.

“I kept you safe… I did my best, didn’t I?” Serena looked so small in her arms, so very fragile. Even at this moment, she looked at Maria for approval.

“Of course! You are the greatest warrior, and I’m so very proud of you. Father would be proud of you.” Maria swiftly reassured, her voice fierce. 

Serena’s lips curled into a wistful smile in response. “But I can’t protect you or father any longer…”

“What are you saying!? You can’t give up! You can’t leave me!” Maria sounded furious and panicked. Logically, she knew what Serena was saying was true. She didn’t have much time left, Maria had seen dozens of cases like this. Such was the life of a warrior, and Serena would be awarded the highest honor a Valkyrie could receive; to die in battle. Yet, Maria only wanted her to live.

Serena shook her head wordlessly, the only action she could do and Maria fell silent. “Airgetlam would continue to protect and support you.” She looked satisfied, and for a moment, her usual serene smile was back in place. She managed to lift her trembling hand over Maria's that was grasping Serena's dagger. Maria could no longer stop her tears from flowing and her body started to shake.

“No, Serena..!” Maria did not know what to say as she began to cry in earnest, no longer caring to keep her mask on.

“Don’t cry, Maria-neesan. You’re always so kind...” Serena comforted her even as the light began to leave her eyes. “I’ll always be with you...” Her hand came up, blindly reaching for Maria's face. Maria immediately grasped Serena’s cold hand, placing it on her cheek.

“It’s so warm…” Serena murmured, a soft sigh leaving her lips before she fell limp in Maria’s arms.

“Ah…” Maria gasped, her chest heaving and her throat burning in anguish. Her heart felt like it was being torn to shreds as she looked at the empty eyes of her little sister.

“SERENAAA!!!” Maria wailed without restraint. She wept into Serena’s chest, feeling a storm of emotions; anger, sadness, grief… Her precious little sister was now gone because of this wretched war. She had not been by her side when she needed her most. It should’ve been her that died instead. She shouldn’t have agreed to let her go..! Regret burned in her chest and she wanted nothing more than to tear her hair out and weep until her eyes could no longer produce tears.

She didn’t know how long it took, but eventually, the tears stopped. She felt numb yet her thoughts were clear and centered on one goal. A cold determination settled on her features as she looked up to gaze at the distant battle that was still raging on. 

“Don’t worry, Serena.” Maria murmured, gently placing Serena’s body down to the ground. “You won’t be alone for long.” She whispered that promise, placing a soft kiss on Serena’s forehead. Wiping away her tears, she took Gungnir into her hand and sheathed Airgetlam on her waist. Lastly, she took off her cloak, carefully wrapping Serena in the fabric. With one last look at her sister, Maria left to go back to the battle.

Maria stalked the battlefield, challenging any and all foes who stood in her way. The Vanir scattered before her, none able to stand before her as a worthy foe. For all her desire to die, Maria was still a skilled warrior, one of the finest valkyries that the Aesir could offer. She would not lie down and wait for death, she would follow Serena's footsteps and die in battle as all Valkyrie dreamed of. She will meet her sister again at the Gates of Valhalla.

It was only when she arrived at the very heart of the city that she encountered the foe that she was wishing for. Even from a distance, she had noticed the presence shrouded by blue flames. It moved so fast it was a blur, effortlessly taking down anyone foolish enough to stand in its way.

A dwarf yelped in fright as he watched his other comrades fall. He scrambled away, tripping in his haste to escape certain death.

"It's the Azure Demon!" He cried out in fear.

The Azure Demon, one of the most feared warriors in all of the land. It was said that no one was left alive after facing him in battle. It was even rumoured that the source of his frightening prowess was a pact made with the Halja, the awful messengers of the dead from the Underworld. Allegedly, the blue flames that engulfed him were flames from the Underworld itself, burning hotter than any normal fire and would burn away even one's soul.

"I will face him!" Maria did not hesitate to yell her challenge, glaring at the figure in flames. She stared straight into what she supposed was his eyes, twin crimson flames in the midst of all the blue.

"Princess! You must not!" The frightened dwarf shouted, alarmed at her brazen action.

Maria ignored him, pointing her spear at the Azure Demon. The blue flames died down while the twin crimson flames were replaced by deep indigo, revealing his face. Maria sucked in a breath, surprised that the dreaded Azure Demon was a young woman. She had long blue hair partially tied in a side ponytail. True to her moniker, the steel armor she wore was predominantly blue and white. She was a little shorter and leaner than Maria, looking to be just about Serena’s age. However, her sculpted, aristocratic feminine features could not be mistaken for a man.

The most notable thing about her, however, was the sword that she wielded. It was long and just slightly curved with a curious-looking handle. It was a sword that Maria had never seen before but she could not mistake what the blade was made of; a crystal that was the same as her Gungnir but blue in color. The Azure Knight wielded a Psypher as well.

The Azure Knight looked at Maria piercingly, her indigo eyes cold and serious. She merely raised her sword, holding it with both of her hands and pointing its tip straight at Maria as her acknowledgment of the challenge. Maria gripped Gungnir tightly in her hand, the tension between them rising. This was quite a formidable foe, and Maria knew she must face her with all her strength. 

Making the first move, Maria jumped into the air before diving for the Azure Knight, her spear aiming for a hit. Her opponent met her in midair, their weapons colliding. The force of the blow had Maria careening back, and she let out a soft 'tsk' sound as she dropped to the ground. Maria followed up with a flurry of fast blows, Gungnir moving in a blur as she repeatedly stabbed at the Azure Knight.

Maria was not expecting her to parry each hit, easily keeping up with her speed. She could not get a clean hit in and it frustrated her. In her frustration, she continued to charge, and with each strike, she grew tired and clumsier. In contrast, the Azure Knight kept her cool, her face having no discernable emotion on it. Hers was an aura of razor-sharp focus and death. Lesser warriors on the battlefield would have wet their pants at the sight, but Maria felt no fear, only sorrow, and growing rage. It had been a long time since anyone had managed to keep up with Maria like this.

“Guh!” Maria grunted as their weapons met for what seemed like the hundredth time. Maria was already panting, and she began to lose momentum. This time, it was the Azure Knight who was launching attack after attack. Maria’s arms were screaming at her as she blocked each heavy blow. The Azure Knight was unexpectedly strong, each blow feeling like it was a huge berserker swinging at her and not a lithe young woman. Sweat gathered at Maria’s brow, and she knew she wouldn’t last any longer if she continued on a head-on approach. She barely managed to jump back and retreat a little, almost stumbling over a dead body. Maria knew she couldn’t afford any distractions so she ignored it, keeping her eyes only at the dangerous Azure Knight as she tried to catch her breath.

“Hmph, so your reputation isn't all just hot air.” Maria sneered, drawing herself proudly to hide her trembling. The Azure Knight was a strong foe, it was no wonder she was so feared throughout the land. However, Maria would not be cowed and she would fight to her last breath. 

The Azure Knight narrowed her eyes at her in response, there was a flicker of anger in her eyes. They then turned red and in an instant, blue flames covered the Azure Knight. Maria warily took a step back, feeling the heat and the power thrum from her even with the distance between them. She tensed, preparing for the next attack. The Azure Knight then swung her sword downwards, creating flames that quickly traversed through the ground and air like twin snakes. The heat was scorching as Maria defended herself, spinning her spear as an energy shield formed and it kept the flames at bay, though barely. When the flames had gone, Maria realized that the Azure Knight had disappeared, and quite suddenly, she reappeared right in front of her, her flame covered sword aiming right for Maria’s head with blinding speed that was decidedly inhuman.

Maria reacted by pure instinct, blocking the heavy blow barely in time. If Gungnir wasn't a Psypher as well, it would've shattered and she was almost pushed down to her knees. What she didn't expect was the sudden solid kick to her stomach, making her cry out in pain and she was thrown a few feet before landing on the ground roughly.

The Azure Knight pressed on her advantage, not letting Maria recover as she pinned her to the ground, her legs straddling Maria's waist. Maria flinched as even the flames surrounding the Azure Knight licked at her armor but then faded away. She didn't dare move, however, as her sword was pointed barely an inch from Maria's throat before she even realized what had happened.

Her whole body ached but Maria still glared defiantly into those beautiful indigo eyes. She was soundly beaten, but she found that it was not that she cared about. Moments passed as they gazed into each other's eyes. The Azure Knight still made no move to finish her off.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Maria found her voice, glaring at the Azure Knight. "How long are you going to wait?"

The Azure Knight seemed to snap out of some trance as she shook her head minutely. Instead of running her sword right through Maria, she leaped to her feet and spun back, cutting down a berserker that was about to attack her from behind.

Maria was surprised as the Azure Knight didn't take the opportunity to kill her. She sat up, watching her opponent warily. The mysterious warrior merely sheathed her sword in one smooth motion.

"...There's no need for any more death. Leave this battle." The Azure Knight had turned her back on Maria, her voice low and rough. Before Maria could say anything in response, she bounded away, disappearing quickly back to the battlefield.

Maria slowly got to her feet, feeling a burning in her chest. She was still alive, she had not been able to follow Serena. She felt like she had been cheated and insulted. Why had the Azure Knight left her alive? Had she spared Maria out of mercy or pity? The thought left a sour taste in her mouth and the taste of blood mingled with it as she bit her lip hard. 

"I'm so glad you're alright Princess! I had thought the worst..." The dwarf earlier had rushed to her, looking relieved. Maria looked at him, forgetting that he was even there. Maria slowly looked around, so many dead bodies littered around the area. So many of her people had died, and still continue to. They have lost, but the battle was not yet over. She had not yet ordered the retreat, she was their leader and princess still, was she not? She was supposed to protect her people, just as Serena had always aspired to.

In her grief and anger, she sought death, causing many of her people to die as well when they did not want it. She sucked in a breath, realizing how irresponsible she had acted. Horror and guilt churned in her stomach at the thought of how many people died because of her selfishness. Serena would be very disappointed in her. She felt the tears sting her eyes once again and she angrily wiped them away.

"Tell everyone to retreat." Maria quietly ordered. The dwarf looked at her with wide eyes before saluting, looking almost relieved.

"Retreat!!" The dwarf bellowed over the fields. There were answering shouts as the word spread. Maria ran ahead to cover the retreating Aesir.

“What am I supposed to do..? Serena…” She murmured in distress.


	2. The Black Valkyrie II

Maria felt exhausted beyond measure as she arrived at the castle. It was night time already, and the skies of Nebulapolis were filled with innumerable stars. She went through the spacious corridors, mentally preparing herself to report to her King and father, Enki. Around her, there was much chaos as people rushed about. There was a scramble to take care of the many injured Aesir and to rally the remaining troops. The war was not yet over.

When Maria arrived at the open throne room, it was hard not to immediately notice King Enki sitting on his throne. As the King of the Aesir, he was the biggest berserker of them all, hulking and towering over Maria to almost twice her height. His stature was already intimidating, but with his cold eyes and dignified aura, even Maria found it hard to approach. He was even more terrifying on the battlefield and was known as the Demon King over the long years of his reign.

Maria straightened herself up as best as she could. She still wore her blood-stained armor and didn't look presentable. There was no time for her to change, her father had demanded her presence as soon as she had arrived. She approached the throne and respectfully went down on one knee, keeping her head bowed.

"Maria, so you have returned." King Enki's low voice seemed to rumble across the room. 

"I have an announcement, your Majesty," Maria began. "Regarding the invasion, we had lost. There were more enemy reinforcements than anticipated and we were forced into a battle of attrition." Her voice remained calm as she reported what happened. Inside, however, she was barely holding herself together as she forced out her next words.

"The Valkyries suffered many casualties, including Serena, one of our commanders." There was only the slightest hitch in her voice, her chest feeling like it was on fire. "She had entrusted Airgetlam to me." She carefully unsheathed the Psypher that Serena had wielded, the blood marring it now wiped clean.

"I know of Serena's fate. Airgetlam is now yours, it will serve you best." Enki coolly informed her. Maria lifted her head to look up at him and there was no hint of sadness in his ochre eyes. He looked the same as he did when her mother, the former queen, died. She remembered asking Nasstasja, her nanny from when she was young, why her father didn't cry.

"He is the king, he must not show weakness," She had answered sorrowfully as her furred paws gently ran through Maria and Serena's hair to soothe them.

As a child, Maria thought she understood, but now, it only made the fire of anger and grief in her chest burn.

"She was an excellent warrior, noble, and gallant. She had shown much promise, but one's fate on the battlefield is never certain." He praised her as a warrior, not as the daughter that he had lost. It felt so cold and impersonal.

"Father, Is that all you have to say about Serena?" Maria demanded, emotions starting to slip away from her control as her voice rose. "She had died fighting for you, for our country!"

"Words will not bring your sister back." Enki rebuked. Maria felt those words hit her like the force of a blunt ax to the head. Stunned, she fell silent.

"We shall launch another assault on the enemy. I will personally lead the charge. Rally the troops when you are prepared." He stood up from his throne, his heavy footsteps echoed in the room as he passed by the unmoving Maria. "This is no time for sentimentality." With those words, Enki was gone.

Maria trembled as she looked down at the glow of Airgetlam in her hand. The firestorm of emotions within her did not abate. It threatened to consume her and she bit her lip hard. She welcomed the metallic taste of blood and the slight pain. 

Their father had never cared for them. It was a reality that Maria and Serena had always known but actively fought against. They had always yearned for his approval, always working hard to do what he asked, to fulfill his expectations. Maria had done her very best, becoming the dutiful daughter and princess who obeyed every order of her father and king. She had taken on the role of Enki's witch, doing his bidding, putting her life on the line, and eliminating all who dared to stand in his way. She didn't mind, especially when it spared Serena from doing anything unsavory. She had taken it all upon her shoulders, if only to make her father smile and for Serena to remain safe.

All of that determination crumbled now, in the face of Serena's death and Enki's continued aloofness. Her sister was the one who kept her resolve strong, the only one who supported her and genuinely loved her. Without her, Maria felt like the world had lost its color. 

"Princess Maria." A familiar soft voice called to her, and she felt a hand on her head. She lifted her head, no longer concealing the tears in her eyes. Even with her blurred vision, Maria instantaneously recognized the furry features of Nastassja. Only about half Maria's height, Nastassja was a Pooka, a humanoid creature who greatly resembled a rabbit. She was mostly covered in dark grey fur, with a thick tuft of indigo hair at the base of her large, floppy ears. 

Pooka were mysterious creatures that appeared all over Erion years ago. They were undoubtedly sentient creatures and were hard workers, working for all the other races and countries. They were treated poorly, however, and many races saw them as inferior and at worse, slaves.

"Come now, Princess. Let's get you cleaned up, a pot of tea is waiting for you." Nastassja said softly, briefly stroking Maria's head in a comforting gesture. 

"But, the troops-" Maria began to protest weakly, her automatic response even as doubts assailed her. She had been drilled to follow her father's orders without delay and to lead the troops, it was her sworn duty.

"You have time." Nastassja interrupted her firmly. "They will do fine without you for the moment, you need to rest." Her features were strict, and Maria found that she could no longer resist.

Maria was led back to her room, her breath hitching as she glimpsed Serena's door just across from hers. There was a reminder of her little sister everywhere and her grief threatened to overtake her once again. She barely noticed as her bloodstained armor was taken off, her long hair freed from its tight bun. Nastassja urged her to take a bath, and she sunk numbly into the warm water. Nastassja was gentle and caring as she helped wash her hair and scrub away all the dirt and blood that accumulated on Maria's skin.

"Drink." Nastassja offered her a cup of warm tea as Maria sat on her bed, clean and taken care of. Maria remained silent as she took the cup, unable to express the gratitude and sorrow that permeated her very being.

Nastassja made no other attempt to talk, only tending to Maria's needs right now. She was no doubt devastated as Maria was with Serena's death, as the two sisters were like daughters to her. Neither of them could offer words of consolation to each other but they sat together, sipping tea and keeping each other company through this otherwise chaotic time.

Maria only started when Nastassja gently took the empty teacup in her listless hands. "Get some rest, Maria." She urged, placing a warm hand on hers.

Maria let out a soft sob as Nastassja referred to her without any titles. They were master and servant technically, and it was only in this room that they dared to call each other with familiarity.

"Mom…" Maria choked out, the dam holding back her emotions had broken. Tears fell freely from her eyes and she sobbed without restraint.

Nastassja was much smaller than her but she scurried to sit beside Maria on the bed. Maria cried on her lap just like she had done upon her mother's death.

"It's okay, child." Nastassja soothed Maria, though her voice cracked as tears also flooded her eyes.

Maria felt like a helpless child again, lamenting loudly of her loss and grief. She was angry that Serena was taken from her, angry that their father didn't seem to care. She had lost another light in her life, how was she to go on? The tears didn't stop, not even when the small lamp in her room was extinguished as the night went on.

* * *

When Maria awoke, sunlight was already streaming from her open window. Her eyes and head hurt from all the crying she did. She looked like a mess as she sat up, spying her bedraggled appearance on her vanity mirror. There was at least a silver lining, after pouring all her emotions out, Maria's grief had receded a little. It would never be gone, she was sure that she'd carry the loss of her sister for the rest of her life, but for now, it no longer threatened to drown her.

Nastassja came in shortly with a tray of breakfast. It was a welcome sight as she had hardly eaten since her hastily eaten ration of bread yesterday.

"Good, you have an appetite," Nastassja commented in relief, pouring Maria a cup of tea.

Maria merely nodded as she ate her meal slowly. She had woken up late and there was the ever-persistent din of the preparations for attack right outside her window. She was mildly surprised that no one had come knocking on her door yet. If she were honest, she was reluctant to start her duties. It was a blessing that she had the time to make herself presentable and had a decent breakfast before someone pounded on her door.

"Come in," Maria called, having just finished putting on her now cleaned armor and pulling all of her hair into her usual bun.

"Milady, Princess Serena’s body had just arrived from the battlefield.” Alisa briefly bowed to her.

Immediately, Maria straightened up at the news. She would have brought Serena’s body back herself, but she had to hurry back first. She was glad that at least Serena’s body was brought home safely. “Was the King informed?” She asked.

“Yes, he had ordered for the preparation of her funeral.” Alisa then looked up at Maria with visibly softened eyes. “I thought that you’d like to help prepare her body.”

“Yes, of course,” Maria answered swiftly, touched that Alisa had thought of it. She would not miss caring for her sister one last time.

“Princess, I will assist you.” Nastassja offered before Maria could even open her mouth to ask for her help.

Maria nodded and turned back to Alisa. “Take us to her.”

Serena’s body was taken to a small side room on the first floor of the castle. She was laid out on a cot, still wearing her bloodstained armor and covered in Maria’s cape. Maria felt the sharp pain in her gut at seeing Serena’s lifeless body again. She blinked away the moisture that began to gather in her eyes and took a deep breath. She had a duty to fulfill. She took off the gauntlets that protected her arms and put aside her weapons. Carefully, Maria pushed Serena’s hair back from her face, flinching only just a little at the cold stiffness beneath her fingers. 

Maria and Nastassja began their task of cleaning Serena’s body up for the funeral. They took off her bloodstained armor with difficulty, as Serena’s limbs were already locked tight with rigor mortis and they had to cut away along the leather to properly remove light metal.

They gently wiped away all the dirt and blood on her skin. It was not a pretty sight to see Serena’s wounds so closely, especially the gash that had practically taken half of her stomach. They cleaned and patched it up as best they could, just to make sure that bodily fluids would not leak. It was challenging to get Serena into the plain white robes. They had to massage and coax her stiff limbs to loosen enough so that they could pull her arms through the sleeves. They then had to set her arms and legs in a proper position of repose. She would then be taken to a temporary grave to be laid there for ten days. 

Preparations for her funeral would take place in these ten days. A permanent grave must be dug. The wood and fuel needed for the funeral pyre collected. Food and drink prepared for the funeral feast. The forging of her funerary armor and weapons. Items to be placed in her grave would also be prepared. As Serena died in battle and was royalty, she would be honored with a lavish funeral and her grave would be filled with all the things expected of her status, many would be the things that she owned in life.

Maria wished that she could personally tend to all of the preparations, but there was still a war she had to participate in. No doubt preparing Serena’s body would be the extent of what Enki would allow, he would need her at the frontlines as soon as possible.

"I'll be counting on you to take care of Serena," Maria told Nastassja, placing a final kiss on top of Serena's forehead.

"Of course, Princess. Please leave it to me." Nastassja assured, bowing her furry head.

With much reluctance, Maria left the room. The corridor was empty and unusually silent. Everything else seemed to fade away as a large white butterfly fluttered in front of her. Maria's eyes were helplessly drawn to its simple beauty.

_ "So you're going to fight to the death for the chance to earn your father's love."  _ A familiar voice spoke to her softly. It echoed dully in the corridor, somehow sounding both far and near. 

"That's not true." The denial left her lips before she could even formulate it. "This is for myself, and Serena. If I were to fall in battle, that is just the fate of all of us on the battlefield."

_ "You cannot hide the truth from me."  _ For a moment, the voice changed to a sharp rebuke.  _ "You still seek death to follow your sister. You hope that in your death, he will show the grief and love that both of you deserved." _

"Silence!" Maria yelled, Gungnir swiping at the butterfly who harmlessly flitted away to a pillar. Its white wings folded as soft, mocking laughter caressed her ears.

_ "I am but a phantom, a representation of your innermost thoughts."  _ It was then that Maria realized the butterfly spoke in her voice.

_ "'I am pathetic. All those who loved me had left me and I am all alone.'"  _ Maria heard in her pitiful voice. Resentment and pain welled up in her chest as she covered her ears with her hands.

_ "Giving your life for such pettiness will not make your loneliness go away nor would you earn your father's love. You will simply die, just as Serena died."  _

"Stop it!" Maria desperately shouted, biting her lip. What else was she supposed to do? She knew nothing else but the warrior's path and to obey her father. It was all she had left.

"Princess Maria?" She then heard someone call her, and suddenly, she was back in the crowded corridor. Alisa and a couple of other Valkyries were already in front of her. Maria shook her head, disoriented but hiding it from the others as she straightened up and remembered what it was she had to do.

"Alisa, stay. For the others, inform the troops that we are marching immediately!" Maria commanded, donning her mask of the Black Valkyrie. The other Valkyries immediately sprung into action, hurrying away with their task.

"Where are Griselda and Gwendolyn?" Maria turned to Alisa. They were sisters and her trusted lieutenants, just as Alisa was Serena's. As she had gone ahead yesterday, she had left the two sisters in charge of her troops. They should have returned already to the castle.

"They're most likely at the medical tent still… Griselda was injured in the battle yesterday." Alisa answered.

"What? Why was I not informed?" Maria asked in alarm, her brows furrowing in concern.

"Griselda insisted." Alisa looked down guiltily. Maria felt like there was more to it, but she seemed reluctant to explain further.

"Take me to them." Maria quietly ordered. Alisa obeyed, leading her to the makeshift medical tents at the corner of the castle courtyard. Due to their loss yesterday, there were many injured. There were several tents, and even then not all of the injured could be accommodated. There was still a steady trickle of injured soldiers being transported in wagons from the battlefield.

Maria felt another storm of feelings well up in her. She felt guilty and responsible, remembering her recklessness of seeking death instead of properly leading the troops. She may have saved more lives if she had ordered the retreat earlier… However, there was no time for what-ifs and regrets. This was what her actions had led to, and she must do her best to deal with it and make sure it would not repeat.

They found Griselda up on her feet, looking pale and her left arm up in a sling in one of the medical tents. She seemed to be arguing with Gwendolyn. Their shared platinum blonde hair was unmistakable above the crowded area. Maria let Alisa fetch them so that they could talk outside the tent and with some privacy. Maria waited behind the tents patiently for them.

"Princess Maria! Please, reconsider!" Griselda came up to her as soon as she saw her, looking upset.

"What's wrong?" Maria was taken aback at the sudden and confusing request. "Reconsider what?"

Griselda stiffened, realizing that she had lost her composure in front of her commanding officer and she settled down. Behind her, Alisa and Gwendolyn followed and Maria shot them confused looks.

"The healers had deemed Griselda unable to fight any longer," Gwendolyn answered for her flustered sister. "Permanently."

"It's all nonsense! My injury is not all serious, when my arm heals I shall be good as new." Griselda scoffed, glaring at Gwendolyn.

"Then you know you should stay put for now! Do not be foolish and insist on going with us to battle!" Gwendolyn retorted, jutting her chin in defiance.

"I am fine! I can prove that I'm still able to fight! " Griselda said loudly, becoming agitated once again. It was a little disconcerting to see her like this, she was usually one of Maria's best fighters and was always cool and level-headed. 

"I see," Now, Maria understood Griselda's distressed request and why the two sisters were arguing in the first place.

Injured Valkyries were always subjected to rigorous health screenings after every battle. It is decreed by law that every Valkyrie that was deemed unable to fight any longer by the healers must give up their wings and be married. The women usually had no say in this, and they were given as a 'reward' to exemplary berserkers or those who had managed to curry favor with the King.

It was a fate most young Valkyries dreaded even when they knew it was also their duty to raise children for their army. They were given wings, and for a time able to soar through the skies to their heart's content, only for them to one day be stripped away when they are deemed worthless, forced to spread their legs and give birth to the next generation of soldiers.

It was little wonder why dying on the battlefield became a Valkyrie's ideal end. It was the only way they were honored. There were just one too many stories of former Valkyries with their spirits crushed, many subjected to violence and rape by their husbands, reduced to being a possession rather than an individual. The thought made Maria sick, but there was precious little she could do. Her mother had tried to enact change, at least give women more rights, but with most of the other generals being misogynistic traditionalists, change had been slow to come.

"Griselda," Maria called to her, raising a hand to silence her. Griselda's mouth snapped shut, and she had the grace to look ashamed at losing her composure yet again.

"I understand, Griselda. However, Gwendolyn is right. You cannot come with us. You know that you would just be a liability with your injury." Maria said calmly.

Griselda looked like she wanted to protest, but Maria looked at her sternly. "But rest assured, I would at least plead your case to his Majesty." The last decision would still be Enki's and it didn't guarantee success but Maria owed any Valkyrie this service. "So do your best to recover, and join us once again through the skies." 

Griselda was silent for a moment before she let out a soft, defeated sigh. "I understand." 

"Gwendolyn is no doubt worried about you as well." Maria's features visibly softened. Anyone with eyes knew how much the sisters' meant to each other, and it always reminded Maria of her relationship with Serena.

Gwendolyn huffed. "Of course I was." She muttered. Griselda’s lips quirked into a half-smile at the admittance.

"Always so kind, aren't you, Gwen?" Griselda chuckled softly. "I won't be there with you, so stay safe as well." Her smile melted into seriousness and Gwendolyn nodded.

"Thank you, Princess. May your wings guide you to victory." Griselda turned and bowed to Maria.

Maria tilted her head in acknowledgment and left with Alisa and Gwendolyn.

"Well, our princess finally graces us with her presence." A large berserker sneered at Maria as she arrived at the courtyard. He was a monster of a man with solid muscle all over, barely clad in any armor at all. He was only slightly smaller than the King, and he had dark indigo hair and beady eyes.

"General Adam." Maria deadpanned, looking up at one of the so-called heroes of the Aesir army. She had always disliked him, as he was egotistical and always greedy for glory. He was indeed an excellent warrior, but he jeopardized his comrades by always appearing late to fights in his effort to be seen as a saving hero to turn back the tides. Not to mention he treated all the Valkyries serving under him as mere slaves, making them serve him wine and food, and at worse making them entertain him. None of the Valkyries liked working with him except for Tiki, who always hung around his every word and raved about him at any given opportunity.

"You aren't one to talk, General Adam. What were you doing arriving late to the battle yesterday?" Maria asked with a faux calm expression, even as her hatred and anger for him bubbled up underneath the surface. It may not be the direct cause of Serena's death, but the whole army had needed reinforcements. According to the reports, he had arrived too late again so that he could swoop in and be the revered savior of the army. She couldn't understand why her father just kept on letting him do what he wanted.

"Hmph, I did not arrive late. It was not my fault that Princess Serena wasn't able to hold her ground." Adam immediately denied, deflecting any blame that might have fallen on him for Serena's death. It was a pitiable attempt though, and it only made Maria's hate rise and she turned to completely ignore him. One day, he was going to pay for his insolence but for now, as loathe as she was to admit it, he was needed.

The white butterfly flittered in Maria's peripheral vision but she ignored it as she arrived at the courtyard where her troops were waiting for her.

_ "Their death would mean nothing."  _ The butterfly's reminder echoed in her head just as she shouted over the noise of countless soldiers, raising her spear proudly.

"Let us go and bring victory to our King!"

There was a deafening answer of cheers. It was time again for war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some progress. I feel that I should apologize for the very long delay, life sucked again. I have good news though that the next chapter's draft is already done and would just need editing. So the wait wouldn't be so long. Please tell me what you guys think, comments and criticism are always encouraged.
> 
> Fun fact!  
> Griselda and Gwendolyn are from the original game and the ones who Maria and Serena replaced for the purposes of this story.


	3. The Black Valkyrie III

Maria was once again back at the battlefield of the Cauldron War, the name the reports have given to the on-going struggle between the Aesir and the Vanir. Compared to the disastrous first time, things were going much more smoothly for the Aesir. The full might of their army was now a more even match for the Vanir Army. King Enki himself was on the frontlines, putting his very life on the line and crushing the opposition with his feared Psypher, Balor. It was a frontal assault straight into enemy territory, and it was frighteningly effective.

If King Enki was the overwhelming strength of their army, Maria served as the advance guard. Taking only a small unit with her, Maria marched ahead of the main army. She focused on reconnaissance, trying to pinpoint the location of Queen Sonnet and the Crystallization Cauldron. She also took care of potential threats that were too much for a normal soldier, like the elite Unicorn Knights.

"We must be getting close to the Cauldron." Maria murmured to herself as she took care of a large unit of fairy archers. They were no doubt put there as a deterrent to the Valkyries who are most vulnerable to arrows when they are gliding in the air.

"Princess! It seems that we have discovered the base of the Vanir. Queen Sonnet has been spotted!" Gwendolyn shouted as she touched down to the ground, her wings folding back.

"Inform his majesty at once! The Crystallization Cauldron would no doubt just be beyond this base. I will confront Queen Sonnet myself, all of you pull back!" Maria ordered, raising Gungnir in the air as a large of phozons rose in the air from the defeated fairies. The bodies of the fairies all dissolved into thin air as their bodies were returned to the earth. All of it was sucked into the black crystal, making the spear even stronger. 

Gwendolyn visibly hesitated but at the stern gaze from Maria, she nodded. "Let's move out!" She shouted at the others. "May your wings guide you to victory." She then saluted Maria with her spear. As one, other Valkyries ran, picking up speed before launching into the air and opening their wings to swiftly fly back to the main army.

Maria watched them go for only a moment before squaring herself. She had not yet encountered the Azure Demon, and mysteriously, no one had spotted her yet. If Maria's hunch was right, then she would most likely be guarding the Queen. Her heart quickened in her chest at the thought of facing her again. She was not sure if it was because of fear or excitement. Perhaps it was both, as she had this distinct desire to defeat the one who had soundly beaten her. It was suddenly very appealing to Maria to have the Azure Demon the one on her back, indigo eyes staring up at her with defiant fire while she was the one triumphantly on top.

The thought only spurred her on, and she quickly took flight, angling her wings so that she would dive towards her destination faster. She ignored most of the other rabble below her, passing them by in a blur. Queen Sonnet was unmistakable now that she was closer. Her lavender tinged wavy silver hair and her huge violet wings glinted in the sunlight. She was tall and beautiful, her lilac eyes sharply trained upon Maria as she descended. An elaborate crown of large green flowers and a wooden scepter marked her as the Queen of the Fairies.

"-Here are your orders! Pull back the troops from the front, quickly! Attack the Aesir from behind! Use everything we have and annihilate them!" Maria heard the orders Sonnet gave to the elven soldiers. She did not even blink when Maria dropped down in front of her. A couple of elven knights already had the Queen surrounded, their weapons raised to protect her.

"Prepare yourself, Queen of Ghosts. I am the daughter of King Enki, Maria, and I shall be the one to bring you to your grave!" Maria yelled out her challenge with as much bravado as she could muster. Her eyes flitted over the assembled guards, noticing immediately that none wore the distinct blue and white armor of the Azure Demon. On one hand, she felt relieved that the feared Demon was not here. At the same time, she felt a sense of disappointment which she quickly shook off and pointed Gungnir threateningly towards Sonnet.

"To call me the Queen of Ghosts, you really are quite bold, daughter of Enki." Sonnet mused, calm even in the face of an enemy threatening to kill her.

That gave Maria pause, wary of any surprises that the Fairy Queen could spring on her.

"Ah, it seems like my reinforcements have arrived." Sonnet smiled pleasantly. Maria looked confused for a moment, but then there was a poof of smoke and a young woman with short light pink hair appeared. There was a peculiar set of tufted white ears on her head and her grey eyes calmly regarded Maria. 

"You are late, sorceress." There was a hint of reprimand in Sonnet's voice.

"Your Majesty, I sincerely apologize for my tardiness," The young woman apologized, bowing her head deeply. 

"Then I leave it to you, Elsa." Sonnet made to leave, and Maria startled forward, trying to reach her but she was blocked by the Sorceress Elsa. Gungnir met a barrier in midair, and Maria was flung back. Maria was quick to recover, landing on her feet.

"Come to me, my faithful servant Belial…" Elsa called out. Immediately, the sand shook underneath Maria. Something large was coming, and Maria instinctually hurled herself away from where she had just been standing. A second later, a gaping mouth appeared right where she had just been. She would have been swallowed whole if she had hesitated.

The gaping mouth was attached to a gigantic snake-like creature. It emerged fully, sand spraying everywhere. Its long neck and head towered above Maria. It had a long and sleek body covered in multicolored scales of orange, blue, and black, with clawed forelegs and hind legs. Its tail ended in a sharp, spear-like protrusion that looked quite dangerous. It looked at Maria with creepy, milky white eyes and it let out a guttural roar.

"A dragon…" Maria breathed out in recognition. Dragons were legendary creatures, once in the history of Erion the strongest and wisest of all the races. Even though their numbers had dwindled over the years, they were still feared and revered for their power and well-nigh invulnerability as ordinary weapons do not affect them.

"Let us put you to the test, shall we? Would you remain impudent in the face of my mighty dragon?" Queen Sonnet's last words drifted through the air as they all slipped away, leaving Maria to face Belial alone.

Luckily for Maria, she didn't wield an ordinary weapon and she would not back down. She kept her distance, cautiously watching the dangerous creature, Gungnir at the ready.

Belial took the opportunity to attack first. Despite its large size, it moved quickly on its four legs, rushing towards Maria with its jaws snapping. Maria was able to jump back in time and she retaliated with several swift attacks aimed for its head. Belial reared back, flinching at the attacks and Maria was able to confirm that her Psypher did affect the dragon's hide. However, she knew that Belial would be anything but an easy foe.

Maria pulled back once more, keeping her distance as she quietly analyzed the raging dragon's movements. It didn't seem to like that, as to Maria's shock it spat out some kind of metal plate. It looked like a plate of armor from the dead soldiers littered around the battlefield. It narrowly missed her, and before she could retaliate, it regurgitated a larger clump of packed up metal headed straight for her. She wouldn't be able to dodge it in time, and without any other options, she concentrated on tapping on the power of phozons in her spear. She swiftly swung her spear, creating a shockwave of energy that rushed to collide with the ball of debris. The hit was strong enough to change its direction, and it went flying away. It landed on the ground with a loud clang and plates of armor burst everywhere. Belial reared back as it was hit. It didn't do any harm, but it was enough of an opening for Maria to launch her attack.

Maria planted her feet on the sand, raising her spear parallel to the ground as the crystal tip charged energy. With one swift move, she hurtled towards the dragon. The shockwave generated from her near sonic speeds caused sand to get kicked up into the air. She knew Gungnir hit it on its neck as she reappeared behind the dragon, but it did not draw blood. It did affect as Belial snarled in pain. However, it was nowhere near a decisive blow. Belial turned quickly to face her, and it was a mistake for Maria to have remained at that spot for too long. She was flung back by its long tail as it caught her from behind. 

Maria was treated to a face full of sand, winded only for a moment before she rolled away, barely evading the sharp tail about to impale her. She spat the sand out of her mouth and wiped it away from her face with her cape, all the while scrambling to her feet. Unable to see just yet, Maria noticed something peculiar. Her body was slowly moving on its own, her cape felt like it was being pulled towards something. 

Forcing her eyes open, she saw Belial's gaping maw sucking everything whole with a powerful vacuum. She now realized how Belial could easily spit out debris. All that it spat out earlier and everything else not secured to the ground rushed into its mouth.

Letting out a curse, Maria frantically pulled back, using all of her weight to fight the pull. She stabbed Gungnir to the ground and held onto it for dear life. She would be completely screwed if she was eaten. Suddenly, she was struck with the realization that she could use this to her advantage. She reached into the small satchel attached to her waist. Her hand brushed against an unnaturally cold glass and she pulled out a flask filled with cool blue liquid. She tossed it towards Belial, and it was quickly sucked into its mouth. Its jaws shut right as the flask flew in. There was the sound of shattering glass before an icy whirlwind formed around Belial's head. It shook its head, agitated by the small but potent ice storm that partially froze its head. 

Knowing that it won't last long, Maria was quick to retaliate as she pulled Gungnir free from the ground and she spun around. The crystal on Maria's spear began to blaze a bright light, the energy crackling around her. It took all of the few precious seconds that Belial spent shaking off the ice for the attack to charge. 

"Let your light pierce through, Gungnir!" Maria commanded. The scorching beam of pure light and energy was released just as the dragon was about to rush towards her again.

Belial staggered back from the onslaught, the attack burning through its scales. Maria tried to follow up with a rushing attack but the dragon wisely chose to escape, quickly digging down the sand with its claws. The top of its big head bobbed in and out of the sand as it used the terrain to move closer and avoid any other potential attacks.

In response, Maria immediately launched herself upward, spreading her wings and gliding away. Belial moved easily through the sand, following Maria. No doubt it would strike the moment she was low enough to reach.

Maria knew she could not fly forever, and she was already starting to descend. Risky as it was, she only had one course of action available to her. She angled her wings so that she would dive down, the wind rushing against her. The sands shifted below her as Belial's head snapped up to bite at her. Maria was prepared for it, and with one smooth motion snapped her wings shut and evaded the head with a somersault in midair. She pointed Gungnir downwards, stabbing it straight down its vulnerable neck.

Belial thrashed and roared in pain underneath her. Maria was thrown off, but not before she had Gungnir release an instantaneous explosion of energy while it was still lodged in the dragon's body. Golden ichor instead of red blood splattered Maria's legs from the explosion. Maria managed to land on her feet and she warily watched Belial twist and turn, trying to dislodge the spear stuck to its back. Maria unsheathed Airgetlam from her waist, knowing that she had to press her advantage.

"Serena, please guide me," Maria whispered to Airgetlam and she activated the stored phozons inside. The crystal blade blazed white, and three copies of the sword made out of the same blazing light appeared above Belial, surrounding it in a triangle formation. Light charged at the tips and multiple beams were discharged, further burning the dragon.

With a large bellow, Belial fell to the ground and the earth shook. Gungnir had finally been dislodged from its body. However, it still managed to recover, raising its head and staring at Maria with its blank eyes. Maria tensed, Airgetlam already in a reverse grip in her hand as she readied herself for continued combat. She was surprised though when Belial sunk back into the sand and turned tail. Maria made no move to chase after the dragon, keeping her eyes trailed on it until it disappeared completely into the distance.

Maria sighed in relief as she sheathed Airgetlam once more. She may not have killed it, but she'd take it as a victory that she managed to send a legendary dragon fleeing for the hills. She retrieved Gungnir from where it had fallen and pondered on her next step. Queen Sonnet had no doubt escaped far away. There would be little point to chase after her. 

"It would be best to check if Father found the Cauldron." Maria thought out loud. Though perhaps she should make herself more presentable. Now that the fight was over, she noticed just how much sand was clinging to her clothes and armor. She brushed the sand away as much as she could from her cape and shoulders. There wasn't much she could do about the sticky mess of ichor and sand on her greaves and would have to wait until she was back at the camp to properly clean them. She then unfurled her wings, brushing more sand clinging to the iridescent feathers. She just hoped that sand didn't get into the mechanism that allowed her to easily control her wings. She also noticed that the feathers were starting to show signs of wear after all her battles. She mentally filed the maintenance of her wings as another important task she should do as soon as possible. 

"This would be over soon, hopefully," Maria said wearily, beginning to run to pick up speed and jump into the air. The battlefield seemed strangely devoid of enemy soldiers. Had they retreated when their Queen did? She hadn't been aware of the time as she fought that dragon, she must've taken a longer time than she expected. She then spotted some ruins with the flag of the Aesir.

Maria gladly changed directions, riding the wind until she could no longer and running the rest of the way. She vaguely recognized the small unit to greet her as part of her father's troops. Eager for the chance to replenish her energy, Maria accepted the rations of rich chicken stew, bread, and a napple. 

As she ate, she was quickly brought up on the status of the battlefield. She had been correct earlier that most of the Vanir had already retreated. King Enki had encountered Queen Sonnet and word was she was quickly crushed by his Balor's overwhelming power. They couldn't confirm a body, so it was most likely she still managed to escape. General Adam was tasked to hunt down any remaining enemy forces. The most important thing though was that they captured the area where the Cauldron was kept.

"Where is his majesty?" Maria asked as soon as she finished her meal.

"He's already at the Crystallization Cauldron, Princess Maria." A Valkyrie answered kindly. "It is just directly west of here."

"Thank you. I shall be on my way then." Maria thanked them graciously. She turned down the offer of an escort, instead, she gave them the order to inform her troops of where she was headed and to help drive out any lingering Vanir forces. She didn't trust Adam to do his work with diligence.

Maria set off to her destination to the west. As she got closer she saw a strange and large object in the distance. What made her pause, however, was the stranger sight of a lone person in a dark purple hood.

They were not an Aesir, nor did they look like they were part of the Vanir forces. They were facing away from her, seemingly looking out into the distant Cauldron. Maria was instantly on guard.

"Who goes there!? " Maria demanded in her most authoritative voice. The hooded person turned back and Maria caught a glimpse of a woman's face underneath the hood. She was pale and had strangely familiar aquamarine eyes. Black hair framed her face, mostly hidden by the hood.

"These stupid battles… Again and again… The Cauldron is the source of disaster." The unknown woman spoke bitterly, ignoring Maria's question. "I won't allow the Cauldron to be used, ever again. Not by you, nor by the Fairy Queen." Her tone was dead serious and Maria then realized she held a staff in her hands. At first glance, it didn't look special. It only looked old and was made of wood. However, a purple crystal was placed on its top. It glowed in the same way as the crystal that was Gungnir's blade.

"What? A Psypher?" Maria blurted out in surprise. She moved to detain the stranger with her ominous words, but she was surprised when her hand went right through the woman's figure.

"What on earth?!" Maria yelped as the woman completely disappeared. "A ghost?" She asked in alarm. Maria wildly looked around, looking for the mysterious woman but there was no trace of her, just the impression of her shoes on the sand below. 

"No… An illusion." Maria realized as she examined the footprints that headed towards the Cauldron.

"Who was that?" Maria wondered warily, picking up the pace to get to the Cauldron and her father. "I have a bad feeling about this." She remembered the mysterious woman's words about the Cauldron. Was she somehow planning to sabotage it? 

Her bad feeling was realized when she arrived at the Crystallization Cauldron. It was a bizarre circular structure made of metal, with long tentacles that reminded Maria of arms. According to the dwarves, it was supposed to have an eerie light to signal that it was working and that the tentacle-like protrusions moved, usually with the odd sound of hissing steam. However, it was completely silent now. They confirmed that it moved mere moments before, but suddenly just stopped.

King Enki looked displeased as the dwarves scrambled to find out what's wrong. Maria was now fairly positive that the Cauldron's deactivation was that woman's fault.

"Your Majesty, " Maria called respectfully, going down on one knee and bowing. 

"Maria, speak." Enki acknowledged tersely.

"I think I may know the cause of the Cauldron shutting down. " Maria said. "There was a hooded woman that I ran into as I made my way here. She had mentioned stopping the Cauldron."

"A hooded woman…" Enki repeated, a strange look now on his face. "Describe her to me."

"From what I had been able to see, she had aquamarine eyes and black hair; and most importantly, she wielded a purple Psypher as well." Maria recounted. 

Psyphers were notoriously rare and for a good reason. The crystals that absorbed life came from the Netherworld, the land of the dead, and its Queen, Carol. Only Enki knew the way to return from the land of the dead back to the living. Maria had also heard that the crystals could also be artificially forged with the use of the Cauldron. It was one of the reasons why Enki wanted the Cauldron so badly.

To Maria's knowledge, there was only a handful of Psyphers in existence. There was Balor, which her father had specifically forged for this war with the Vanir. Gungnir, which was the first Psypher forged in Ragnanival. Airgetlam, which had split from Balor's crystal and was reforged for Serena. There was also another Gungnir, its crystal having split off from Maria's own Gungnir. It was also made into a spear and was gifted to the former King of Titania, a country friendly to Ragnanival. It had apparently been split into two during the long years and reforged into gauntlets. The current young princess of Titania had it now. Princess Hibiki had come to their borders and asked for help hardly a week ago. Maria remembered it well, as it wasn't easy to forget the shock of seeing the alleged Princess in the form of a Pooka. 

And of course, the Kingdom of Ringford also had their Psyphers. The Azure Demon's sword was one, and apparently Queen Sonnet owned a Psypher crossbow though Maria didn't see her use it in their most recent encounter. There were also unconfirmed rumors of another Psypher in the shape of a scythe's blade possessed by the Royal family. 

Maria wondered who the hooded woman was for her to also have a Psypher that she hadn't heard of.

"...I see." Maria was pulled out of her musings by Enki's utterance. He didn't say anything more as Maria waited, a complicated expression on his face as he seemed to stare into the distance.

"A woman with a hood… Perhaps that person is the Witch of Elrit." A dwarf piped up, stroking his beard.

"The Witch of Elrit?" Maria repeated, brows furrowing. Elrit was the name of a forest to the Easter borders of Ragnanival. It was teeming with wildlife and to her knowledge, mostly uninhabited. It was a tricky land to navigate, with its large forest and dangerous swamp area filled with poisonous frogs.

"There have been rumors about a beautiful maiden in the Forest of Elrit. They say she is a crafty and tricky witch with power over illusion." The dwarf explained. Just with the mention of illusions, Maria was now certain that the one she encountered was the alleged witch.

"That's enough babbling now." King Enki then abruptly interrupted their talk, and immediately both of them fell silent. "I will return to the castle. Leave enough soldiers to guard the Cauldron and have all the other troops fall back." He commanded coolly. 

Everyone acknowledged his command, and Maria watched as her father lumbered away. He looked preoccupied which was a little strange. Maria thought that he'd be angrier at having the Cauldron but not being able to use it. It wasn't her place though to ask questions as she followed him to return to their home.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, enter a mysterious hooded character!   
> I hope you guys enjoyed. It might take a little longer for the next chapter, so just stay tuned.


End file.
